Following the Map That Leads to You
by Bisexual-Dragons
Summary: He hoped he was happy. God damn, he hoped he was happy. Warning: Spoilers inside. Rated T for swearing and racial slurs.


**Following the Map That Leads to You**

_He hoped he was happy now. God damn, he hoped he was happy. _

**/ I read this book and weeped like a baby. / **

_I miss the taste of the sweet life _

_I miss the conversation _

_I'm searching for a song tonight _

_I'm changing all the stations_

"You lookin' like you seen better days, little man," Crooks' quiet but rugged voice cut through the silence of the bunkhouse like a knife. "I can't be blamin' ya though. That there was a damn nice fella." He chuckled hoarsely. "Damn nice fella."

"Wha' business you got here, nigger?" George said harshly. "You ain' got no reason ta' be in here." He didn't look at him as he spoke. Crooks shrugged lightly.

"Though' you might need'a friend," The stable buck cautiously stepped out of the creaky doorway. "Hell, you must'a be hurtin." George scoffed.

"I'm fine, dammit." He snapped softly. "Crazy bastard should'a known wha' he could do." He sank deeper into his mattress. "Leave m' alone, nigger. I got work to do tomorra'."

_I like to think that we had it all _

_We drew a map to a better place _

_But on that road, I took a fall _

_Oh, why did you run away? _

Crooks ignored him. "Tha' Lennie," He said sadly. "He wasn' doin' it ta' be mean. He didn' mean ta' snap that tart's neck. He wasn' like that, no sir." He gathered some remaining courage and plopped down on a nearby wooden chair. George said nothing.

"He was a damn nice fella. Didn' call me nigger or nothin'. He tol' me about that dream house'a yours." George didn't reply, though he perked up slightly. "Blabbin' on abou' them rabbits. Said he was gonna give 'em alfalfa," His chuckle was scratchy. "I told the bastard he was nuts."

"He was nuts," George agreed quietly. He suddenly sat up, albeit slowly. He kept his head down, though Crooks could see the slight beginning of a smile on his chapped lips. "But damn if I wasn' nuts righ' along with 'im."

For once, Crooks laughed. He calmed down after a second, and once again was solemn. "D'ya think he's 'appy now?"

George snorted. "What, six feet under?"

"No." The stable buck shook his head. "Up there." He pointed upwards, to the ceiling. Georgle slowly followed where he was pointing. He cracked a small, sarcastic smile.

_I was there for you in your darkest times_

_I was there for you in your darkest nights_

"I'd bet 'e's tendin' to them rabbits," He cackled. "Up 'ere in the clouds. I bet 'is pup is there with 'im."

"And all them damn mice," Crooks laughed along with him. "Only God awmighy knows how many'a them he sent there."

George eventually calmed and was silent once again. "Now, don' think I'm makin' friends here, nigger," He started sternly, but his voice softened. "I ain't lookin' to replace the ol' bastard." His voice lowered even more still. "I jus' think I, y'know." He whispered. "Need someone."

Crooks nodded sympathetically. "He made it ta' heaven. By God awmighty, he made it there." He smiled in understanding. "Ya' did the righ' thing, little man. Damn righ' you did."

_But I wonder where were you _

_When I was at my worst down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back _

_So I wonder where were you_

_All the roads you took came back to me_

George nodded silently.

"Welp," The stable buck slapped his knee and stood up. "I gotta ge' back to my bunk. You stay safe, little man," He said. George gave a quiet grunt in response, and then he was alone in the dark bunkhouse. He gave a small chuckle.

"You best be happy now, Lennie. You crazy bastard," He said. "I hope you found that farm house up 'ere. And them rabbits,"

"Hey, George!" Slim's loud voice cut through his thoughts. "Me and the guys gonna have a drink 'ere in a minute, you comin'?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin," George called back, slightly bitter. Damn Slim, cutting off his train of thought.

Before he left, he smiled through the small, dirty window, up at the stars.

"You best wait for me, Lennie. I'll hunt you down up 'ere if I gotta," He said, slightly choked up. "I'll get a map if I gotta."

_So I'm following the map that leads to you _

_The map that leads to you _

_Ain't nothing I can do _

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following_

_To you _


End file.
